All the Best
by TellAllYourFriends
Summary: [ONESHOT] You said I’d find someone one day. I agreed with you because I already had found someone. I didn’t tell you this then, but that one someone was you.


It's been twenty years since I've seen you. Twenty years since I left you standing on the train station platform, smiling. You were beaming happily, with his arm around you. You were snuggled up close next to him, without a care in the world. All you needed right then was him and the fact that you loved him. The fact that he could take care of you whenever you needed it. I left you there that day, waving me good bye, happily. The same care-free self you always had been. And I left that day, with a hole in my heart. I left you wishing you the best.

You were a happy looking couple, and he was good to you. He made you happy, he made you smile. He was much better to you then I could have been. I guess I could say that I am grateful you married him and not someone else. He was one of my best friends. And you two were happy together. Always smiling and always laughing. You'd smile at him with a gleam in your eye, like I'd never seen you smile before.

We wrote a lot to each other in the beginning. You'd tell me how your life was and how happy you were. You sent me an invitation to your wedding. You wanted me to come. I wrote you back saying I was out of town. You wanted me to come and watch you being given away to your soul mate. I don't think I could have done it. I don't think I could have been able to sit there smiling as he slips a ring on your finger. But he did and you two went off living happily, and I went off living, if you could call it even that.

I knew we could never be together. We were never right for each other. But we became great friends. I remember our long talks by the lake. I remember our third year, when you told me you loved me and that we'd be friends forever. I remember how, in our fourth year, I told you that you'd marry James Potter someday. And you denied immediately, saying you'd marry a toad before you married him. I remember how you were partners with him for a project in our fifth year. You told me by the time you two finished, you'd probably kill your self. He was all you talked about that year. In our sixth year you became closer to him, and farther apart from me. We talked once in our seventh year. It was the time that you told me you loved him and that he was the man of your dreams. I smiled at you and told you I was happy for you. You said I'd find someone one day. I agreed with you because I already had found someone. There was one problem though. She was taken. I didn't tell you this then, but that one someone was you.

I remember the owl you sent me that said you were pregnant. Even by your handwriting I could tell you never could have been happier. I could tell this was your dream come true. I knew this child would mean the world to you and I wrote you back, once again, wishing you the best. Wishing you would always be safe and that someday I could meet your baby. I wished that someday I could meet a wonderful little version of you, yourself, or maybe some day I'd meet an energetic, spunky little James. I wished you all the best.

I remember reading the news that day. I remember reading there was another attack and that all my hopes of seeing you again had ended. You didn't suffer, for which I am grateful. And you were sent up with your one and only, something else I am grateful for. He died saving you, and you died saving your little boy. I wish I had seen you one last time, but I know it's impossible now. I have accepted that you are gone, now. I know you have gone up to a better place, with the one you love.

I remember the first time I saw him. It almost caught me off guard as I thought it was James. But I took a closer look and saw your eyes staring back at me. I swore it that day, that I would protect him and watch over him. I told myself that I'd do it for you. And maybe one day you'd forgive me for leaving you like I did, all those years ago. Maybe you'd forgive me for not writing and not keeping in touch. Maybe you'd forgive me for not coming to your wedding or the birth of your child.

I have accepted it now. I have accepted the fact that you loved him beyond imaginable. You loved him and I have accepted it. He loved you and that was all the best I could've wished for you.


End file.
